


War of Hearts

by Asmodeus1987



Series: Me Basta 'verse [10]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Canon Temporary Character Death, Character Study, Coming of Age, Depression, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Haruka Loves Her Koneko, Heterosexual Sex, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Lemon, Miscommunication, Partner Betrayal, Romantic Fluff, Seiya and Usagi are hopeless, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Yuri implied, and everyone knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: Trying to find Mamoru in Seiya was a failed last resort. While wanting to find calm in the memory of their legendary love, she soon discovered that what once had been infallible in the past, present and future, now also crumpled under the pressure.Alternate version of events, from the second half of Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru | Tuxedo Kamen/Tsukino Usagi | Sailor Moon, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Kakyuu/Seiya Kou | Sailor Star Fighter (Implied past), Seiya Kou | Sailor Star Fighter/Tsukino Usagi | Sailor Moon, Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi, Tenoh Haruka & Tsukino Usagi, Tsukino Usagi & Sailor Starlights
Series: Me Basta 'verse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/21015
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	War of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This fic is a translation of my original saga in spanish "Me Basta." Original work was published back in 2011. For this version, the spanish title was modified also. (Thank you Malec!).
> 
> Enough Saga Chronology:
> 
> Part i. War of Hearts. (You are here)
> 
> Part ii. Without Mythologies. (Translation in progress)
> 
> Part iii. I Drove Through Ghosts to Get Here. (Translation pending)
> 
> "Enough" Extra scenes. (Translation pending)
> 
> Part iv. Everybody Wants (to Rule the World). (Translation pending) (Separate fic)

**[+]+[+]**

**i.**

**[+]+[+]**

_"I can't help but be wrong in the dark_

_cuz I'm overcome in this_

_war of hearts."_

**-Ruelle.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

> Breaking Destiny changed all the rules.
> 
> Timelines were modified, irreparably twisted, and those that didn't run with such luck, disappeared altogether.
> 
> Lives were erased.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Usagi suspected she was crossing dangerous lines between friendship… and something more.

But, even with Haruka and Michiru opposing her desire to see Seiya, Usagi found herself _unable_ to stop.

Her thoughts raced with conflicted emotions, warnings bells echoing in her head. Being at war with herself wasn't something she was used to, and it showed. Minako, Makoto and Ami did their best to be understanding, but even then, they were _shocked_ at Usagi's outburst against Haruka and the others.

…What was wrong with wanting to see a friend? Why did the Outer Senshi hate Seiya so much? Being an "invader" was such a poor excuse.

Seiya had risked his life for her, why couldn't they show just a little bit of gratitude?

Helplessness drove her mad.

Usagi was supposed to be their leader, a higher authority above her Senshis. However, the resounding way her friends blocked her from any decision pertaining the matter of the Starlights, was breaking her heart.

So, with Luna's push, Usagi went to Megalopolis Center to listen to Seiya's song—unaware at the time she would be learning about the Starlights painful origins.

She wasn't disappointed. Seiya gave her _everything_.

He bared his soul with his beautiful voice; he wrapped her in a warm cocoon, woven from his deep longing to find his Princess.

When Seiya collapsed in front of the crowded stadium, Usagi _felt_ the fall as her own, sharp and painful. Her soul flared with concern, a different kind of urge to help building up in her insides.

Once she was back on firm ground, Usagi didn't think. The true nature of her anxiety一Usagi didn't focus on it.

She run.

She would knock Taiki and Yaten out of her way, she was _so_ sure.

She wanted to touch him. _Protect him_. She wanted to hold him in her arms, to teach Seiya he didn't need to feel so alone, after his planet's demise.

Above else, Usagi wanted to share the wonderful and sense of peace you could only get from a loved one. She wanted to share what Mamo-chan had, on many occasions, given her with his mere presence next to her…

She could barely contain it—the longing to find him.

It was then, Usagi realized the _implications_ of what she was thinking and feeling. Implications that could her in deep, _deep_ , trouble.

Usagi didn't stop running.

She reached the park that separated her from the concert stadium, knowing she was close.

What she didn't expect was for Seiya to reach her beforehand, stumbling out of the trees. Usagi stopped cold, face to face. Only a few meters away.

"Seiya!"

Seiya had the cheek to smile at her. "O-Odango." His knees betrayed him. Usagi finished the remaining distance, before Seiya ended up hurting himself more.

"Are you okay?" Taking him into her arms felt different, and at the same time, not so much. Seiya was quivering.

In total reverse of their last embrace, Usagi who took the initiative, pulling Seiya against her chest. Strangely, it felt natural. Usagi's innate protective nature felt at more ease.

"I had to see you, Odango. I had to."

Usagi blinked hard. She didn't want to cry like a little baby. She had to be strong. "Me too." She murmured against the singer's jacket. "I was so worried, baka." Usagi continued, comparing the scent of Seiya's dark hair with Mamoru's scent and texture. "Don't scare me like that again, please."

Of course they weren't the same. Neither the aroma nor the texture; not even their hair color.

What was happening to her? Usagi swallowed hard. Something was changing. She was afraid to find out in what way exactly.

Certainly, Seiya had done something since the first time they had met. With his arrogant smile and an old-fashioned nickname, the cocky boy had reluctantly forged himself a place in Usagi's life. And boy, did Seiya fight to earn it. He had kicked until Usagi had relented.

Now the fight was over. Or at least, it felt like it.

At some point, Usagi had voluntarily opened up to him and had been consumed. Because damn Seiya was _live_ fire.

Trying to find Mamoru _in_ Seiya was a failed last resort. While wanting to find calm in the memory of their legendary love, she soon discovered that what once had been _infallible_ in the past, present and future, now also _crumpled_ under the pressure.

Mamo-chan had made the choice to leave her for America without thinking twice, giving her a kiss and a ring to await him. Seiya, on the other hand, had put his life on the line—not just one chance, but twice now—just for wanting to _see_ Usagi.

The contrast of it all… it shook Usagi's world.

"What about you, Odango?" With a fragile laugh against Usagi's neck, Seiya pulled her back to the precarious present. He hid his face between the curve of her shoulder, like a frightened child, and Usagi tightened her embrace. "You're driving me insane." His shoulders trembled. Before Usagi managed to say anything, Seiya released a small moan of pain.

"We have to take you to a Hospital, Seiya." When she tried to fix the bandages on Seiya's head, Usagi's hands began to shook at the sight of blood. Seiya's head moved to deny cooperation, burying himself deeper into Usagi's neck.

"No! If Yaten and Taiki find me—they're so stubborn. I told them I wouldn't see you again… but…"

Instantly Usagi tried to reassure him, gently rubbing the back of his neck. "Shhh, it's okay. Try to relax."

Seiya was _bleeding._ Usagi had no idea what to do. She wasn't sure if her friends would want to help them, although they must be looking for her, and Usagi was sure that Taiki and Yaten would find them soon.

Usagi thought carefully.

"Close your eyes, Seiya. I have an idea."

Those were rare occasions when Usagi manipulated the power of the Silver Crystal for this kind of purpose. First, because it drained a lot of vital energy from Sailor Moon; second, because neither Usagi nor her alter-ego were used to it. She lacked practice. Control. When she had turned Luna into Princess Kaguya, she had been exhausted for a month, and it had only worked because the Holy Grail had aid her.

Nonetheless, just as she had known Luna was worth the consequences, Usagi was sure helping Seiya would never be a mistake.

Whether it was because of the pain or weariness, her friend obeyed, snuggled against her. His warm exhalations helped Usagi to focus. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, letting herself be carried away by the range of feelings throbbing alive inside her chest.

She only intended to use a little… just a tiny little bit of energy… Just enough to make Seiya… stop… bleeding.

_-Please, let me help him._

Even though she couldn't physically see the process, Usagi felt her body burn with the sacrifice the Silver Crystal was offering up.

Pure energy. Power. Born out of hope.

Usagi thought about the peculiar way Seiya made her nervous when he stared at her for too long. He remembered the mysterious intensity coloring his irises when he spoke of the stars. She thought of his arms protecting her in that dance club; how it had reminded her of Mamo-chan.

Usagi reflected on how Seiya made her laugh with silly jokes; how he made her angry when he made decisions without consulting her. How he… How he…

…made her blush.

The transfer was electrifying.

From the strands of her hair to the tips of her fingers, Usagi was invaded by energy particles, leaping away from the Crystal outwards. The purifying energy entered Seiya quickly, settling down without any hindrance, finding an immediate welcome.

"That tickled." Seiya murmured minutes later, his voice sleepy.

Usagi sighed. Her knees threatening to turn into jelly, even when she was already kneeling.

Seiya opened his heavy eyelids, despite everything. Smiling, Usagi stroked Seiya's hair one last time before pulling away from him.

"Do you feel better?" Their noses barely found distance between the two, the movements of the pair being slow, hesitant. Seiya blinked in confusion, but finally nodded.

"My head no longer feels like it's about to explode. Huh." A faint smile lifted the corners of his lips, his long dark lashes drawing Usagi's attention, as they reminded him of butterfly wings in action. "What did you do?"

"Don't worry about it." Gently Usagi checked the bandages. Seiya allowed it without complaint, though watching her curiously. "You're no longer bleeding!" Thanks Kami-Sama! It had worked! Usagi smiled from ear to ear, the relief so strong, her eyes began to moisten again. "I'm so relieved." Whispering, Usagi's head dropped onto Seiya's shoulder, fading from exhaustion. "Don't scare me like that again."

Lightly, Usagi felt a hand touch the back of her neck, pressing firm against her sensitive skin. "Odango." Seiya called out. A thumb danced along the edge of her cheek, shyly, and the feeling was so wonderful for Usagi, she couldn't help but press her face against those digits, accepting - receiving - what Seiya was trying to communicate. "Look at me, Odango, please." Seiya pulled at her more insistently, his other hand finding Usagi's chin, almost desperate.

When their gazes met again, Usagi witnessed all her inner anguish reflected in Seiya's eyes. _All_ the confusion and _all_ the fear.

Sirens were heard in the distance, warning them that their time was running out. Although Usagi didn't want to mention it, she felt the presences of three of her Senshis approaching with speed, without a doubt, guided by the newly sprouting life from the Silver Crystal.

Seiya took a deep breath, looking rejuvenated. "I just want to do this, before it's too late."

Usagi didn't understand, until Seiya's lips landed on hers.

Then everything一absolutely everything一made sense.

The encounter was brief, with Seiya's lips barely capturing Usagi's upper lip, as if respecting Usagi's mouth as someone else's.

So, when he began to separate their mouths diminutively, Usagi _felt_ his surprised intake, at being pulled towards her mouth a second time.

If Usagi had been asked at the time _what was she thinking_ , she wouldn't have known. She wasn't sure if she was _even_ thinking. All she knew was that she needed… that she craved so much to…

Usagi gently bit Seiya's lip. A soft growl was her response, and her mind went blank. When her lips passionately provided refuge for Seiya's, everything else ceased to mattered.

Usagi could barely breathe, enjoying each wet caress against her palate. Her heart fluttered, wanting to break free. The force behind Seiya's kisses were totally different from Mamo-chan's tenderness.

Seiya took without asking, when Mamoru had always been polite and chivalrous. Seiya released small sighs of pleasure, showing her how much he was enjoying this moment—He bit when Usagi bit. He didn't stop, like Mamo-chan, to tell her to slow down. He didn't placate her. Seiya went along with the madness.

"World… Shaking!"

"Star Sensitive… Inferno!"

Separating abruptly, Usagi's attention was stolen by the power collision of their respective friends henshins, against another foreign attack that was been directed at them.

Another victim of the Animamates.

Balloons were launched like rockets despite having been affected by the previous attacks. Usagi reacted quickly, pushing Seiya and herself out of the way.

They both fell painfully to the ground. Usagi struggled to get up as quickly as possible and left a disoriented Seiya on the concrete without saying goodbye.

Usagi turned into her friends' direction.

Sailor Uranus looked furious and closed off. Her eyes were hard. Her fists clenched. She launched another attack against the Phase as soon as her boots touched the ground. She showed no mercy. Usagi suspected she was shifting her anger towards an easier target.

Usagi winced in disgust; although more at herself.

Sailor Neptune jumped in front of her, accompanied by Sailor Pluto, only giving her a furtive glance, before turning her back on her. "What are you waiting for? Transform."

Usagi swallowed hard, feeling her face burning.

Of course their friends—the Sailors Starlights—had _seen them._

She didn't need to turn to Seiya to feel Healer and Maker's presences flanking their leader's body, warning Usagi to stay away. Threatening her.

Feeling her heart breaking to pieces, Usagi closed her eyes and struggled to focus on the conflict of the moment.

At her job. In her duty.

In her call.

Later. Much, much, later, after Sailor Moon healed the damaged star seed and the Starlights had faded into the night along with Seiya, Haruka drove her in her car in complete hostile silence.

A _sweet_ flavor still lingered on Usagi's lips.

Sprinkled Peach Pop. Seiya's favorite soda.

Her eyes locked on her heart-shaped ring. Usagi didn't wait until she got home to take it off. She couldn't look at it anymore.

Such action did not go unnoticed.

Before getting out of Haruka's car, she felt Setsuna's hand take her shoulder, being the only one in the backseat with her, "I'm sorry you perceive us as harsh and cruel because of all this, Usagi-chan. But we're very worried about you. You must understand us."

"The same way you understand me?" The words came out in the open. She couldn't feel guilty anymore. She always said what she felt. "Yes, I know what you all are going to say. I'm sorry for keep disappointing you-"

"Usagi-chan, that's not it."

"-But, I feel confused, okay?"

So confused.

Mamo-chan still hadn't answered her letters, and couldn't even make a phone call to tell her he missed her. She felt lonely, too, but that part Usagi kept to herself, since Haruka and the others would think she was a fool for feeling that way. How could she feel lonely, being surrounded by so many people who cared about her? Not even Usagi could explain herself.

"I'm not perfect, I know I'm not always the Princess you want me to be. Instead of a crying baby like me, I know you wish for someone more mature, smarter-"

"Don't say that, Usagi-chan."

"Why not? It's the truth!" Her words seemed to echo throughout the whole block.

Usagi was doing her best not to burst into tears, biting her lips, which didn't help much, remembering the previous bites from another mouth. _-Shimatta. What am I doing?_

She didn't take her eyes off the door of her home, still sitting but with one leg touching the street floor. Setsuna's hand gave no indication of wanting to let go, and Haruka's gaze was riveted on Usagi from the rearview mirror. Usagi could feel it as powerful as a blow.

The silence was broken after a moment, in which only the crickets and their breaths were heard, by none other than Michiru. Who Usagi least expected.

"Usagi-san, we value you as you are. You are our Princess and that will _never_ change. But, this war represents something greater than what Seiya and you feel for each other. There may be trust between the two of you, but I can assure you that Seiya cannot speak for his companions. You only represent a threat to them and their mission. They told us so themselves."

"But…" Usagi stopped on her own. It was inevitable to stop looking for other excuses, hearing Michiru, and finally understand what she was trying to say.

It was now that Usagi could understand Yaten and Taiki's hatred for her. Thanks to Seiya, Usagi knew about their mission on planet Earth, and all the pieces settled in her mind silently.

Before, Usagi had been able to wonder _why do we hate each other when we can be friends? Why not ally ourselves against the same enemy instead of being in conflict?_

Before.

Before Seiya had kissed her. Before Usagi had accepted the kiss.

Without saying more, Usagi nodded towards the girls, the weight of the world on her shoulders. The weight of the future. Setsuna let her go and Usagi hurried to get out of the car, her stomach churning.

She just wanted to lie down on her bed and never get up again.

To her surprise, when her hand touched her house's handle, Haruka's voice froze her on the threshold. "Koneko."

Usagi plucked up courage and turned to see her. The characteristic green hue of Haruka's gaze greeted her less coldly than expected, reassuring Usagi a bit.

Haruka hesitated, one of her hands holding the driver's door of her car.

"We are no one to tell you how you should manage your life. I know there's a lot at stake here, but, what really matters… " Another pause. Haruka lowered her eyes to the side. Usagi watched her, hypnotized. "In the end, what matters is that you're happy, Koneko-chan." Their gazes met again. "Do what makes you happy."

Usagi blinked, her eyes growing in size from the impression. "Haruka…"

"But promise me you'll be careful. Think about it before making a rushed decision again. And be _very_ careful. Promise me."

How could Usagi refuse, when there was so much concern on her guardian's face?

"Sure." A tear leaked down her profile, Usagi rushed to wipe it away.

That night, Usagi didn't fall asleep until the wee hours of the morning, and if her cries sometimes wanting to evolve into gentle sobbing, no one important noticed. With Luna sleeping with Ami and Chibi-Chibi dreaming in her bed, no one stopped Usagi from staying in the attic, relieving all her internal turmoil on the sheets Chibi-Usa had used, months before.

What was she going to do?

More importantly: What _did_ Usagi _want to_ do?

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

A month passed for Usagi to consider an answer.

Between strolling the city streets with Chibi-Chibi and Luna, sometimes visiting her friends when she had the time, Usagi managed to balance her emotions. Slowly. In the past weeks, she hadn't seen Seiya in person again, but had heard from Ami that they had agreed to a truce with Taiki and Yaten, the day they entered a video game competition. A delicate and temporary truce.

Usagi also sent three more letters to America. So far, without receiving any response.

At night, she heard Seiya's voice on the CD player, and she felt less and less guilty as she was lulled with _Search for your love_. Chibi-Chibi soon became a fan like her, and listening to a Three Lights song became quite a ritual before going to sleep.

And suddenly, on one of those nights, Seiya himself appeared under her balcony.

Usagi had to admit it. Seiya had guts.

Usagi immediately followed her instincts, longing to have Seiya close enough to… Well, Usagi, she wasn't sure yet. "Wait a moment, I'll be down soon!"

"Don't bother." Despite the night, Seiya wore his dark glasses, hiding much of his face. However, the smile that accompanied his next confession went straight to Usagi's heart. "I'm fine seeing your beautiful face from here."

Fire ignited on her cheeks.

Usagi tried to joke about how daring boys shouldn't be harassing pretty young girls at night. Seiya took off his glasses and gave her a soft laugh, gazes connecting, for what felt like an eternity.

Usagi read in those cobalt eyes everything that Seiya tried to convey into the silence, his intense gaze leaving her breathless. It felt like a repetition of the previous concert, when Usagi had felt Seiya's gaze on the screen.

This time, the connection was different, somehow. It _felt_ different.

There were no lies between them, there were no miscommunication, no misunderstandings. Only the truth. Usagi knew everything about Seiya. Everything had been given to her.

Usagi ended up inviting Seiya to the School Festival, this Sunday. Just one day away.

"Sure, Odango. I'll go." Seiya smiled gently at her just before leaving, absorbing Usagi's silhouette with piercing eyes.

Then, Seiya's flirtatious streak surfaced again. "After all, I want to find out how different could be to kiss you in the daylight!" With a sensual wink, the young man left.

Usagi was too busy catching her breath to say goodbye properly. She coughed uselessly to get rid of the lump in his throat.

"Usaaaaagi-chaaaaan." A well-known voice appeared behind her and Chibi-Chibi, making her jump almost off the balcony. Usagi looked at Luna's incredulous face, and although she tried to make up something to say, Usagi knew she was a lousy liar. "What did Seiya mean by that?"

Ooops.

Usagi laughed nervously, hiding her face behind a sleeping Chibi-Chibi. "Etto, well… Oh, Luna, you already know Seiya has a weird sense of humor…"

The disbelief on the kitten's face morphed into a naughty expression, similar to Minako's in her worst days. "Usagi! He said he wanted to find out h-how different it could be to _kiss_ you in the daylight?! As opposed to what? Don't tell me Seiya and you finally…"

"Luna, I don't know what you're thinking but you should get your mind out of the gutter!... Huh?" Usagi gave a little rewind, tongue-tied "W-W-What do you mean by _finally_?"

Triumph flashed in Luna's cunning cat-eyes. "I knew it! Your face says it all, Usagi-chan!"

Usagi ran to hide in her bedroom, not holding back anymore. "It was only one kiss! I swear! And you gave me your permission!"

"Kami-sama, Usagi-chan! I gave you permission to go see him, not to _kiss_ him!"

"Please don't tell the girls!"

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Of course the girls were well informed the next day.

Minako sat her down as soon as she arrived, and instead of allowing Usagi to change into her cafeteria uniform, the Goddess of Love set about questioning her on _What taste were_ Seiya's kisses, how long had their kiss lasted, had it been romantic and passionate? Fast and tasteless? Sloppy or just perfect?

Usagi did the only sane thing under the circumstances: hide her red face in her palms, and ask for the floor to swallowed her whole. "Mina, please stop, I can't answer all that! It's personal!"

Makoto sat next to him. "Fine, Usagi-chan, just answer one question for us."

For a moment, the girl was the embodiment of seriousness, holding Usagi's chin firmly, while Ami-chan hid under her tablecloth, more blushed than Usagi herself. The only one who kept quiet was Rei, whom Usagi was afraid to look directly. She would read _What about Mamoru?_ all over her friend's face.

"Usagi-chan, tell us… Is there going to be MORE?" Makoto's voice was so high that several heads in the classroom turned towards them.

Before Usagi had the guts to respond, the other person responsible for this torture decided to add his opinion.

"I definitely hope so."

The girls, in perfect sync, turned towards the door that Seiya Kou opened nimbly, dressed in school uniform and his favorite glasses. Looking handsome, and arrogant, as ever. "Or else, Odango has lured me here under false pretenses."

Usagi wanted to _kill_ him.

The effect was instantaneous, Makoto and Minako abandoned Usagi to throw themselves at Seiya, dragging him over the classroom to sit him in one of the tables. They started bombarding him with the same questions and Usagi took the opportunity to make her escape, barely hearing Seiya's voice as he enjoyed all the attention.

"Of course it was exciting! It was perfect! The moon was shining down on us like in the movies!"

- _That bak_ a! Usagi didn't stay to listen the rest. Her head would explode, if she got any redder.

She took refuge in the school bathroom, modified to serve as a dressing room for this day. Luckily the line was short.

It would've been easier to attend already dressed, true, but Usagi had been afraid of mistreating Makoto's hard work with her clumsiness. On the way from home to the school a lot could happen, Usagi knew that very well. When her turn came, Usagi closed the door without latching it, feeling secure enough by placing the busy sign.

A few minutes later, as she zipped up her dress thoughtfully, Usagi's mind went back to her friend's reactions.

Well, that had been _unexpected_.

Although Usagi had been unprepared to face them, this hadn't been the scenario she had anticipated.

In all honesty, Usagi had expected disappointment. Anger, concern. Coldness like Sailor Uranus's and Neptune's. Compared to that, Makoto and Minako had looked crazy-excited.

Well, with the exception of Rei.

Usagi trembled with chills. _Rei._

Usagi was so worried about what Rei would tell her as soon as they were alone. Rei knew her _almost_ as well as Luna. One look and Rei would realize the ambiance Usagi was trying to hide. She would realize immediately Usagi's feelings were no longer exclusive of Mamo-chan.

She was putting her last slipper on, when light from outside suddenly illuminated the small room, followed by a soft _click_ that meant the door closed again. Before Usagi expressed her outrage, the pressure of two hands on her waist shocked her.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?!"

Before taking out her cosmic staff to defend her honor, the dim light of the paper lamp forced Usagi's eyes to recognize the glow of two small golden stars surrounding her waist, adorning two well-known opposite wrists.

"S-Seiya! What's the matter with you? Can't you read? The sign said it's busy!"

A puff of laughter was his reply. "Gomen, Odango, did I scare you? _Uff_!" Usagi's elbow hit the target, and a smile formed on Usagi's mouth. "Ouch! Oi, you deserve the scare for leaving me alone out there! Your friends are just relentless!"

"That's no excuse to enter the dressing room without permission! I could've been—" _Almost naked_ , Usagi bit her tongue, her cheeks boiling because of Seiya, for the _thousandth_ time. This first-class baka was hopeless! "Get out of here, right now, before anyone notice!"

"Come on, it's not like I'm going to see something I don't already know pretty well. I'm a woman too, remember?"

Seiya allowed Usagi to turn around until they were face to face, and _ooh_ what a nice surprise.

Under all the bravado, Seiya Kou was capable of blushing.

Even as a confident smile was drawn on his lips, Usagi could recognize the act now.

While he kept grumbling, Usagi bit her lower lip to stop her giggles. "Also, your friend Rei looks like she wants nothing more than to feed me my own guts." Seiya punctuated his words with a slight pout.

"Oh, no. Are you telling me you're afraid of Rei?" Usagi released a mischievous laugh, temporarily forgetting the dilemma they were in. "Aw, poor Seiya, he's afraid of a school girl because she looks at him funny!"

A finger poked her in the stomach. "Hey, don't laugh at my pain, Odango." When the laughter only increased, Seiya poked at her again, although after a few moments, light laughter ended up joining Usagi's. "I'm serious, I'd rather face Tenou-san on one of her worst days, than to be in the same room with that girl."

Even though it wasn't Seiya's intention, the mention of Haruka hit Usagi like a bucket of cold water. The laughter stopped abruptly, Usagi's gaze resting on the star that adorned Seiya's collar.

_What matters is that you're happy, Koneko._

Could it be that easy?

"Hey, what just happened? Why so serious?" Seiya's warm hand gripped Usagi's chin. Just stroking, not demanding her attention. "Odango?"

Usagi took a deep breath. There were a few inches between them, their positions causing a powerful déjá vu. "Nothing, don't worry." Yielding to her impulses, Usagi reached out to place her hand on her friend's chest, smiling when she felt a soft thump-thump- thump. She wondered what it would feel like to fall asleep listening to that soundagainst her cheek. "I'm glad you came."

The fingers of her chin moved to accommodate a string of her hair behind her ear. "Does that mean you missed me?"

Usagi swallowed hard. It was now or never.

"In the past few weeks… There hasn't been a time when I haven't been thinking about you, Seiya."

Missing Seiya had become as powerful as missing Mamo-chan's ghost. Usagi could no longer deny it. When he heard Seiya's sharp inhalation, Usagi made his decision.

"You told me once that I was driving you crazy, right? Well I think that's contagious because… Although I know I shouldn't… I…" Her voice cracked, terror shaking her from head to toe. The magnitude of what she was doing paralyze her. Even the Ginzuishou within her sensed the change; a change of course. Usagi hesitated. When she raised her face, she found Seiya looking back with wide eyes. Taking the boy's hand in hers, she tried to reassure him, lacing their fingers together. "Even if the time I can enjoy with you before you find your Princess could be very short, I don't care. I just… I just want to be _with you_ , Seiya."

_Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump._

Seiya looked at her, his cheeks warm like Usagi's.

Many times it seemed that Seiya would articulate a response, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

At the end, Seiya wrapped his arms around her and pulled Usagi against him, hugging her very tight. Usagi did the exact same, rubbing her face against Seiya's chest uncontrollably, holding back her tears. Seiya's fragrance caressed her nose, the scent reminding Usagi of ocean waves.

"You have no idea." Between kisses on her forehead, the whisper escaped the singer, as vulnerable as the last time Usagi had held him in her arms. "Odango… You have no idea how many times I dreamed of this moment."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Anyone there?"

"Could you hurry up? Come on, Usagi!"

As it seemed to be their destiny—and boy, was Usagi beginning to get annoyed with the _word_ — both jumped with a start at the interruption. Embarrassed for not paying attention to the time, Usagi massaged her head nervously.

She picked up her school uniform from the bench and hurried to the door.

"Wait." Seiya made her pause. "You missed the finishing touch." With a smile, he added the hair accessory that completed her wardrobe. He placed his hand on his chin thoughtfully, exchanging glances with her through the mirror's reflection "Hmm. Would you look at that? You don't look half bad, Odango-atama."

Usagi's reaction was instantaneous, her tongue sticking out of her mouth. "Rude!"

Coming out of the changing room with a playful Seiya behind, was an experience Usagi never wanted to repeat. Mouths touched the floor. Shocked and flushed faces of Three Lights fangirls chased her into the hallway, among the whispers of "How daring is that Tsukino girl!"

_-Sugoi, how do I always end up in these situations?_

The worst part was how Seiya faced them all with arrogant winks and carefree greetings, one of his hands never releasing Usagi's.

When they reached the entrance, Minako slid the door for them. "Kids, do you have no shame? We are at a school!"

Usagi pushed her off the threshold to make her way to the cafeteria. "Mina-chan! Not one word, please!"

Seiya sat down onto the table chosen for him, folding his arms behind his head. "Would you believe us if we told you we weren't doing anything wrong?"

Usagi tried to ignore them all, pulling at her apron.

Minako crossed her arms with a loud laugh. "Don't even try it, Casanova! I just happened to see you sneaking into the changing room where Usagi-chan was. You were caught in-fragantini, young man!" The blonde girl made her famous V sign with her fingers.

Ami, joining the conversation for the first time, didn't waste time popping her friend's bubble. "I think you mean _in-fraganti_ , Mina-chan."

A vein threatened to come out of Minako's forehead in response. "Well, the important thing is you guys get it, right?"

Seiya broke into amused laughter soon after, prompting Usagi and Ami to laugh along.

When Minako joined in, Usagi was invaded by a powerful longing to stop time. Stop it and savor it forever. Because this moment felt so perfect, so _divine_ , so full of hope, that Usagi should save it in a jar. When asked why she never stopped fighting, why she never gave up, Usagi would just show it, this _special_ and _sparkling_ moment.

When Seiya stretched out his hand across the table to squeeze hers, Usagi's heart overflowed with a huge feeling of happiness, bright and revitalizing. She felt the darkness of the last month recede.

Minako and Ami followed the union of their hands closely, but make no comment.

Usagi pressed her fingers to Seiya's, wishing, wishing so badly for… begging for…

Then, Rei burst into the cafeteria with panic on her face.

"Guys! You have to come with me!"

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Rarely, Seiya acted on real anger. It was a novelty for Usagi to hear him command Yaten to let Makoto go. Yaten easily knocked her opponent down, throwing her to the ground. Usagi rushed to help her, feeling the Kou's looks of disdain on her.

"Are you hanging out with this girl again?" Taiki was wearing sunglasses, making his presence even more unreachable and cold. "Seiya, why?"

"Is it forbidden?" Seiya reached out to help lift Makoto. Behind them, Chibi-Chibi tugged on Seiya's pants to attract his attention, looking annoyed as well. Seiya growled. "Taiki, Yaten. We are old enough to stop behaving like bullies, don't you think?"

"We say the same thing." Taiki said with pure poison. "Don't you think it's time for you to stop behaving like a fool with this woman?"

"She has nothing to do with it!"

But Yaten already had an accusing finger pointed at Usagi. "Young lady, could you please stop manipulating Seiya?"

"What did you say?" Rei jumped to her protection. Usagi took her hand to keep the fight from getting worse.

Seiya shared the idea. He placed himself between the two sides. "Stop it, everyone. This is not the place to start a fight."

Usagi nodded. "Why does this have to happen? Guys, aren't we supposed to fight together? If we talk, we'll surely can understand each other."

There was a moment where silence helped calm tempers. Taiki proved to be the diplomatic one.

"All right. Let's try this again." Adjusting his glasses, Taiki addressed Seiya once more. "Seiya, we want to talk to you." He motioned for Yaten to begin retreating from the courtyard, and although Usagi tried to stop them, she was totally ignored. "Sorry. But this isn't your problem, girl. So leave us alone."

Seiya's sigh was all Usagi needed, to know the boy intended to follow them. "I'm sorry, Odango."

Usagi shrugged, a lump in her throat. They both stared at each other, uncomfortable at not being alone. In the end, something in the idol's expression relaxed. "Don't look so worried, you'll get wrinkles."

Letting Seiya go to chat with Yaten and Taiki wasn't easy despite the good-natured attempt, but Usagi wasn't selfish. She smiled in return, closing a personal pact between them.

Afterward, Chibi-Chibi was the only one who could provide some kind of comfort with her warm presence, despite being surrounded by her friends. Beside her, Rei kept her eyes on her at all times, looking as concerned as Usagi felt.

Seeing Yaten and Taiki, experiencing their raw hostility again, had reminded Usagi of how complicated her relationship with Seiya was becoming. And last but not least, Mamoru had re-appeared in her heart with revenge, the confusion surrounding his absence hurting more than ever. She defended the boys despite Makoto's and the others' protests. She reminded them that none of the Kous were bad people. They all had considered them friends not so long ago.

Then Sailor Crown appeared.

From that point on, everything happened very quickly. Crown revealed she knew their secret identities and she was pretty set on getting Sailor Moon's star seed. Together, they all activated their henshin to face their enemy.

One by one, the Inner Senshis were defeated by Crown's abnormally powerful whip. Then, the Sailor Starlights—Sailor Fighter—came to her aid at some point in the battle.

It was in Sailor Moon's hands, however, to stop this chaos.

Within moments, Sailor Moon found herself alone, cornered between Crown's threats and the difficult decision to sacrifice herself to save her loved ones from a black hole.

"It's okay." As the words came out of her mouth, Sailor Moon knew she was doing the right thing. If this was the only alternative, she wouldn't hesitate twice.

Sailor Star Fighter was one of the many to want to stop her, but Sailor Moon was prepared for her pleas. "Don't come any closer." Connecting their eyes for the last time, Sailor Moon wanted to erase the anguish of those beautiful eyes (always so, _so_ brave). She wanted to promise Seiya that everything would be fine, but… "I don't want to involve more innocent people in this fight."

"Sailor Moon." Fighter called up, conflicted.

The next thing Sailor Moon could recognize was pain. _Dying_ , electrifying and cruel pain.

Everything faded to black.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

The first thing Usagi thought, upon meeting Princess Kakyuu, was:

_-How can I compete with such a perfect woman?_

The answer was simple. Neither Sailor Moon nor Usagi Tsukino could.

This magnificent woman was the princess that Seiya, Yaten and Taiki had been searching for so long. With unparalleled devotion. This woman with fiery red hair and deep golden eyes was the reason for their existence. No one would ever be as important to Fighter, Healer, and Maker as Princess Kakyuu.

Usagi didn't fit in with them. Seiya didn't fit in with her anymore.

Now Sailor Star Fighter belonged to someone else, and Kou Seiya would soon cease to exist.

For that reason, every time Fighter looked for her during the encounter between Kakyuu and the Inner Senshis, Usagi was strong. She focused on Kakyuu's solemn face, and accepted her request for help her find the Light of Hope.

As much as she wished not to, Usagi evaded the stubborn cobalt eyes that tried to get her attention; even when Healer and Maker talked about returning to their planet, Usagi did not allow herself to hesitate or show the agony the notion gave her.

Seeing the backs of the Starlights, along with their princess, walking away in the distance, was like seeing Mamoru take that plane to America.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

She didn't want to cry anymore.

She didn't want to suffer anymore because of Mamo-chan, but at the same time, hearing his voice on the phone was addictive, the closest Usagi had of him in months.

She was so _tired_. Tired of having to be strong in front of her friends, in front of Luna, and now in front of Seiya. For the first time in her life, Usagi wished she could do as she pleased, regardless of the consequences.

 _Be free_ , and let go of so many worries.

She wished she could love without hindrance, without feeling guilt, without breaking apart. She wished she could have Seiya, without having to pay the price of losing Chibi-Usa.

Mamo-chan would never forgive her if they lost Chibi-Usa.

Usagi sighed, exhausted, carelessly wiping her tears away. The portrait in her hand made her moan in frustration, the happiness captured in the photograph feeling like a slap in the face. It would be easy to ask for everything go back to the way it was before, back to being _that Usagi_ holding Mamo-chan's arm, but Usagi quickly realized she no longer wanted to live in the past.

She _did_ like the person she was today; she was proud of the little independence she had gained during her time apart from Mamoru. She had met Seiya, Taiki and Yaten, and how could Usagi regret such an event?

What she wanted was answers. She wanted Mamo-chan to answer her and explain, once and for all, what was happening to them. She wanted to stop living on-pause because of him.

Usagi blew her nose loudly, leaving the portrait on her desk. As she made her way to the other side of her room in her pajamas, the phone in her free hand continued to cruelly mimic her boyfriend's voice. She peeked between the curtains on her balcony and anger invaded her, recognizing Haruka's car standing guard right outside her house. Like a hound dog.

Usagi dropped the phone on the floor, accidentally disconnecting the call. She couldn't believe it, but Usagi began to feel an urge to rebel strongly against her friends. Just to _show_ them that Sailor Moon could take care of herself!

"I'm not a little girl, why do you have such a hard time believing it? Why don't they trust me and my decisions?" The girl whispered against the glass of her window.

The phone screeched suddenly.

Usagi blinked in confusion for a few seconds, looking at the object on the ground as if she couldn't believe it was ringing at this hour. For an excited moment, Usagi's chest danced in the hope that it was Mamo-chan and she picked up the phone, anxious. She pressed the button to accept the call, hesitating only before bringing the phone closer to her ear.

"...I don't know what I'm doing."

The fragile confession filled Usagi with sadness. "Seiya." Seiya. - _Oh Kami-sama_. Usagi pressed the phone as much as possible against her head.

"Odango." The young man seemed to be just as relieved to be received as Usagi was to hear him. "Gomen, did I wake you up?"

"No, Seiya. I still can't sleep." - _I doubt I ever will_. "How… how is your Princess?"

"She's… she's fine. She's with Taiki and Yaten." Sounds from the street seeped into the phone. Usagi bit her lower lip in concern, guessing that Seiya was calling from a pay phone and not from the comfort of his apartment. Usagi only hoped the fool carried an umbrella with him so he wouldn't get a cold.

"Listen Odango. I know the last thing you need is to hear from me—"

"Don't say that!" At his high tone, Chibi-Chibi moaned with a start. Usagi hastened to convince her to go back to sleep. "I mean." Blushing, Usagi bit her lip. "You are important to me, no matter what happens! That will _never_ change." Despite her decision to let him go, Usagi couldn't hide all her love, all her adoration for Seiya. Much less after hearing him so low. Usagi needed to show him that he wasn't alone. "You will always be in my heart, Seiya. I just wish—"

"—the circumstances were different?" With irony and sarcasm Seiya completed the thought "Believe me, me too, Usagi. I hate doing this to my dear Princess, but my loyalty to her is… different from what I feel for you. It's not fair to compare,I know. But right now… I just wanted to get out of there." A false laugh followed. "I guess that's why I'm here, almost at midnight, happy to hear your voice, as opposed to making sure that Kakyuu-hime is content in my arms."

Usagi sat on the ground slowly, wishing Seiya was here with her. "No one can resist my charm, eh?"

This time, the laughter had more vitality. More warmth. "That's right. I think the secret is your hair, it's haunting. It seduced me from the first moment I saw you." Usagi can't help but laugh softly at what was said, imagining her hair having a life of its own, entangling Seiya like Medusa. "Ne, Odango… Honestly, how are you?"

Taking a deep breath, Usagi pondered her response, not wishing to place more burden on Seiya's shoulders. "A little annoyed. You have no idea the lengths my friends are going to keep my star seed safe."

"They better be." Strongly, Seiya raised his voice. "After the lousy job they did the first time, it's the least I expect from them."

"Seiya!"

"It's the truth, Odango. If Kakyuu-hime had not rescued you, we would have lost you forever."

"I'm sure together you would have thought of something. You wouldn't have allowed all the innocent people in the school get sucked into the black hole too, right? Probably with the help of Sailor Pluto—"

"Hmmp! The Outer Senshis working with us? Most likely, Uranus would have thrown us into the black hole. Starting with me!"

Well, Usagi couldn't deny that. But, at least the two of them would have been together inside the black hole?

"I appreciate your optimism, Odango, but Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer are as stubborn as Sailor Uranus, neither of them would've listened to me." A pause. A sigh. "Oh! And by the way, I warn you that next time, I won't listen to _you_. If I see Sailor Tin Nyanko again, she's dead."

Despite her aberration from violence between senshis, Usagi smiled at the intense possessiveness. Seiya was always very passionate, so fiercely loyal, that it has to be admired.

As Sailor Star Fighter she was majestic, always moving through the shadows of the night, shining like the shooting star she claimed to be. She was strong, impulsive, and never a coward. Having such a captivating warrior ready to protect a girl as insignificant as Usagi, was a great honor.

"What if we promise to protect each other? I want to keep you safe too, Seiya-chan." It was the first time she had called him that, and she could hear a sound of surprise from the other side. - _My Seiya-chan_. It was easy to imagine him blushing in the phone booth.

When Seiya spoke again, he sounded breathless. "It's a deal, Odango-sama."

Neither mentioned what would happen tomorrow. The threat of the Starlights' return to Kinmoku remained untouched, as well as any mention of Mamoru and the future Usagi was destined for. The important thing for Usagi was to focus on the present, to savor every inhalation and exhalation Seiya gave her over the phone. Many times Usagi had to bite her tongue to avoid draining the truths she had just discovered about herself, all including the love that Seiya had awakened, convinced it wasn't the right time.

Although, at least, she wanted to know one thing.

"Will I see you later?"

The response wasn't as immediate as Usagi would have hoped. "Odango…"

"At least to say goodbye?" - _Oh, dummy! You said you wouldn't mention it, remember? You have to be strong!_

"Say goodbye? Hey, who's talking about leaving? Eager to get rid of me?" The joke didn't land, since Usagi remained silent with a lump in her throat. "Listen to me closely, Usagi Tsukino. I may not have a clue about what's in store for us, with Galaxia and our friends, but I am sure of one thing: I won't go anywhere without you. Is that clear?"

With wet eyes, Usagi nodded. Then, realizing that Seiya couldn't see her, she cleared her throat. "Hai, Seiya-chan."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

If having Haruka and Michiru watching her had been annoying, this day had shown Usagi how lucky she had been the night before. By the time the school bell announced the end of the day, Usagi couldn't believe the amount of stress that had been added to the weight she had already been carrying around. With the girls following her every step, becoming her shadow at every moment, driving her crazy at each minute!

Kami-sama, she couldn't even go to the bathroom by herself!

Usagi was surprised to still remain as calm as she was when they left her classroom.

Until Minako screwed up, of course.

So they all though Usagi couldn't survive without Mamoru? That she couldn't be alone because she couldn't take care of herself?

Usagi loved her friends with all her heart, but right at that moment, she couldn't see them in the face, much less be close to them.

Her desperation must have been obvious on her face, since her friends stopped pressing her then. And they must have felt very guilty too, to agree to leave Usagi alone and in complete solitude.

By now, Usagi didn't care about the reasons, only that she wanted to be alone to curse Mamo-chan as many times as she wanted.

She got her wish for at least an hour, lost in the sunset and the shouts of joy from the football players, the green uniform hopelessly reminding him of Kou Seiya.

Usagi wanted to be strong, she wanted to believe she could bear all this. Usagi wished to have more self-confidence, to have faith that they would defeat Galaxia and that Mamoru would return sooner or later; she wanted to believe Seiya would never go back to his planet. That he would stay with her for all eternity.

Why not? Why couldn't it be possible?

"Because you can't love two people at once, silly. You can't keep both of them." Usagi dropped her head into her arms, the conclusion almost physically splitting her in two. She knew she had to choose. But how? Both of them meant so much to her, both were extraordinary. Both of them—

—were so different.

She didn't want Seiya to leave, at least not without resolving his relationship with her. It would kill her to see Fighter leave for Kinmoku to fulfill her duties. Weirdly, the idea of another Princess having Fighter under her control, didn't sit well with Usagi.

Deep down, Usagi had hated to see Fighter on her knees.

But, she needed Mamoru to return. She needed to talk to him, see him and touch him.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Seeing the red rose nailed to the roof fractured her.

"When I think about it. I'm not good at enduring things."

"…Nani?"

"For example, even if I decide to work on my homework today… I easily lose myself and start eating snacks until I'm full and sleepy. Actually, I often sleep after that without caring about the rest… But I had decided to make an effort without the help of anyone else."

Although she hated taking it out on Seiya, everything she had been keeping inside her refused to stay hidden anymore, all her pent up emotions refused to remain silent, and that's how Usagi ended up screaming at the rain that she couldn't take it anymore. She raised the curtain, her agony slowly climbing and climbing, touching its climax with a shuddering scream.

"But I remembered Mamo-chan… when I saw your red rose!"

"Odango."

"I thought it wouldn't be a problem if he didn't write or call me because he would dedicate himself to study. I thought my obligation was to live alone for a while! But… but…" Breathing was almost impossible, invaded by sobs. "I can't live alone! I can't!"

Seiya repeated her name, or so Usagi believed. She wasn't sure about anything right now.

"I miss you, Mamoru! I miss you… B-But I give up. I give up, Mamo-chan! Please, please _forgive me…_ I give up… " The sobs were so loud they didn't let her breathe, the weight from the rain dragging her to the ground like a rag doll. "Why did you have to go? Why was I never enough for you? I loved you so much. I _loved_ you…"

 _There_ it was.

The source of her guilt.

"I'm sorry. I thought… I was sure I could wait for you. I miss you so much." The only thing she could see nearby was Seiya's red shoes, but Usagi didn't have the strength to even lift her face. "I-I can't. I can't—I can't go on like this! I give up… I _give up,_ Mamo-chan."

"Stop." Strong hands gripped her shoulders, holding her firmly. Usagi refused to obey for a moment, but Seiya's hard pulls were impossible to evade. "Stop it, Usagi." His eyes glittered with determination, hard, capturing Usagi's seriously. "Don't cry for him anymore." Streams of water drenched the singer from head to toe, his dark hair flattened against his face. They stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other.

Afterward, the ice melted from his gaze and Seiya pleaded with a gentleness that disarmed her: "Am I not good enough?"

Sounds of surprise, which didn't belong to neither of them, echoed through the roof.

Usagi froze.

Seiya didn't give up. He moved a few inches closer. "Am I not good enough?"

"Seiya." The moan came out of Usagi's throat hard, her own hands moving against her will to hold onto Seiya's arms. "Seiya-chan." She wished that was enough of an answer, because Usagi was exhausted. Her body refused to cooperate more. And it was the only thing Usagi could give at the moment.

Hearing her, a smile appeared on Seiya's face.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Seiya drove her home with the radio on, different melodies lulling Usagi at low volume. The sweater Makoto had loaned her to ward off the cold covered her chest and shoulders. Beside him, a hand strayed to take hers whenever they stopped at a red light. They both remained slightly wet, but Seiya continued to ignore his state, just taking off his jacket before getting into the car.

When they arrived at the Tsukino's residence, her parents were absent along with Chibi-Chibi and Shingo was busy playing video games in his room. Luna greeted them with a worried expression, but smiled when Seiya jumped right out of his skin at hearing her.

"Have you been able to speak all this time?" Seiya accused her with one pointed finger, his head covered with a towel.

"That's right, Seiya-kun. I've always been conscious, like a human being. Gomen-ne."

Usagi giggled at her embarrassed counselor, enjoying the situation like never before. It wasn't something that happened every day.

Seiya seemed to choke on his saliva with the revelation, rubbing his hair with flushed cheeks. "But—But, you showered with us! Among—among _other_ things."

"Oh yes, we already know that part." Usagi assured him to torture him further, while searching for a change of clothes between her drawers. "And so does Mina-chan, Rei-chan, Minako-chan, Ami…"

"All right! I got the idea, geez. You _all_ are perverts." Seiya smirked mischievously. "Should've known you weren't as innocent as you all tried to look."

"Oi!" Throwing his tie on Usagi's bed, Seiya easily dodged the used towel thrown in his direction.

While she put his clothes in the dryer, Seiya decided to wait in the bathroom so Usagi could change in her pajamas. Usagi knew it'd be better to take a bath, but she wanted nothing more than to go to bed and say goodbye to the world. By the time they both returned to her bedroom, Luna was gone.

At first, Usagi and Seiya looked at each other hesitantly, their faces full of heat, but Usagi had longed so long for this opportunity that she mustered her courage, pulling one of Seiya's arms towards the bed.

Usagi laid down first, turning away from Seiya to indicate he was welcome to put his arms around her.

Nothing happened.

Sensing Seiya still by the foot of the bed, Usagi sent him a curious look. Seiya watched her closely, gaze darkening, something more intense appearing in those deep eyes. "Usagi." Her name had never sounded that hoarse in someone's else throat, conveying so different meanings Usagi had yet to decipher.

When the weight of Seiya's body finally sank down on the mattress, Usagi took a deep breath, her heart speeding under her skin. Lava seemed to replace her veins when Seiya's hand took possession of her hip, briefly pressing the curve before rising to her waist. Usagi immediately took that hand under hers, pulling until Seiya's arm imprisoned her body.

Feeling completely safe, Usagi closed her eyes.

When she woke up again, the room was in complete darkness. Fresh gusts of wind entered the balcony, making the curtains dance. A peculiar fragrance seeped in, announcing the continued existence of rain. The clock read ten minutes to eight o'clock at night, and Usagi released a huge yawn, snuggling up to the enormous source of warmth that enveloped her.

The chest resting against her back vibrated unexpectedly, a soft laugh reaching her ears. "Glad to hear you enjoy using me as your mattress, Odango-tama." Usagi felt fingers run through her hair, finding the experience delightful. Eager to prolong the delicate massage, she stretched her neck like a cat, almost purring when lips replaced his fingers. Small kisses planted a firm path along sensitive skin, the tip of Seiya's nose rubbing fondly against her neck.

 _Seiya._ Usagi blinked slowly, processing. Seiya was here, in her bed, kissing her adoringly. Caressing her stomach in gentle circles above her nightgown.

If she was dreaming, Usagi begged for not being woken up.

Turning her face towards her beloved, Usagi searched hungrily for him and met her match. Seiya stole her breath with a rough kiss, an electric attack on her senses. Demanding entrance, Seiya's lips sucked on hers aggressively, comforting them later with gentle pressure, the tip of his tongue barely making contact. Groaning, Usagi struggled to bury her fingers in his hair, holding on to his nape.

With her goal accomplished, the Moon Princess decided to temporarily take control. Licking Seiya's lips once again, Usagi said briefly goodbye to pay attention to other beautiful features at her mercy. She pecked his boiling cheeks, his eyelids, and the gallant shape of his nose. When an ecstatic sigh escaped him, Usagi hurriedly sealed their lips back again, famished for everything Seiya was willing to give.

"Ai shiteru… Ai shiteru, Seiya."

Seiya deserved to hear it. He deserved to _know._

After a hard squeeze Seiya's arm around her waist, a stifled moan fell from Seiya's mouth between kisses. Soon other vulnerable sounds followed. The rhythm of his lips accelerated, inviting Usagi to keep up. Pleasured moans echoed through the room, intoxicated, awakening in Usagi an urgency—a need—for more.

She wanted everything from Seiya. She wanted to leave a mark on him, as well as on Sailor Star Fighter.

"Say it again." Seiya implored, breaking their union to let her breathe. She shifted his attention to her earlobe. "I find it so hard to believe it."

"Ai shiteru, ai shiteru, ai shiteru, Seiya." Panting excitedly, Usagi was lost in the passion of the moment. Clearing all doubts from her mind (soul; heart), her hands began to tug at Seiya's shirt, desperate. She locked her fists around the fabric, pressing Seiya's body against her without a specific rhythm. "Ah… Ai sh-shiteru. Ah, Seiya— _Oh_."

"Ai shiteru, Usagi, so much—so much that it scares me." Seiya gasped against her cheek. When Usagi pressed her hips back, crashing against his pelvis, a groan escaped from Seiya, though that didn't stop him from reciprocating the subtle dance of their bodies. The hand that resided in Usagi's stomach began to squeeze her more insistently, most of his fingers reaching the buttons of her nightgown. "I don't know what you did exactly, but since I kissed you—since that night, Odango—it's like I feel you at all times." Usagi sucked in a breath at another strong onslaught, Seiya's buds electrocuting her as soon as they touched her skin. " _Always_ , inside of me, I haven't stopped feeling your presence. Like you're burning me inside out."

With the few neurons Usagi had still functioning, memories of making love with Mamo-chan tried to alarm her of the situation, a solemn voice in her head asking _Are you sure? Are you sure? Are you sure?_

Usagi discovered that she didn't want to stop. Loving Seiya was turning out to be a totally different experience than anything she knew.

She wasn't scared anymore.

One of her hands chased Seiya's and when she captured it, she began to guide him towards the wideness of her chest. Seiya resisted, though, breaking off their kiss.

They both stared at each other, protected in the dark, foreheads pressed together. Seiya's shoulders trembled uncontrollably, clearly overwhelmed. "Odango, are you sure?" The question echoed with a chill. "I don't want you to regret it. We don't have to do anything rushed if you're not sure. You know that right?"

"You're so sweet, Seiya-chan." Usagi smiled. "Don't worry." Sensually she tasted Seiya's lower lip, unable to resist. "Don't worry, Seiya. There's nothing more I want right now than… you." With another tug of their entwined fingers, Usagi gave explicit permission to be touched.

Finally, a hand gently pressed one of her breasts. Usagi whined out loud.

For a long time, her mind clouded, barely recognizing her own cries from her swollen lips.

Seiya slipped one leg between hers, his firm thigh burying itself where the heat concentrated the most on Usagi's body. First, the lace of her bra was tortuously massaged, the buttons of her nightgown wide open. When Usagi continued to encourage him, the singer seemed to gain courage. His undulating hips set a steady rhythm against Usagi's backside.

By the time the bra was thrown on the floor, Seiya was completely lost, face tucked into her neck, growling without embarrassment. The mattress creaked slightly. Usagi was left to wonder if her parents, or Shingo, could hear them. It was absurd to think about it, but who could blame her? Her head was being reduced right into pudding!

The fantasy wove itself in her mind. She thought about going beyond this; beyond having Seiya still dressed behind her, touching only small parts of her. She tried to picture it—experiencing a deeper relief that the friction against Seiya's firm thigh…

Usagi squeezed her legs suddenly, hitting her nirvana. A delirious state run sweetly from her core to the rest of her limbs. With her eyes closed, she gave in. Usagi muttered Seiya's name, covered in shivers. Only his name, softly, lovingly.

And spreading kisses on her bare shoulders, Seiya was her parachute, receiving her from the skies with open arms, reaching his own peak just by listening to her. Just by feeling her crumble against him.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Mamo-chan was dead.

How could it be?

Mamo-chan had died after taking the plane to America, the same day he had said goodbye to Usagi.

Like an out-of-body experience, Eternal Sailor Moon could see herself screaming in agony, kneeling at the enemy's feet, slowly dying inside. Galaxia's dark laughter rushed to her ears.

Chibi-Usa had been dead too. All this time.

The first thing Sailor Moon did, after being mysteriously teleported next to Saturn and Pluto, was to throw up. Her chest burned, her insides contracted. Sailor Moon emptied what little she had eaten more than six hours ago, until she began to taste bile down her throat.

Worse than saying goodbye to Seiya, worse than seeing Kakyuu being killed, worse than seeing Fighter walk to her death sentence, worse than seeing all the Inner Senshis fade before her very eyes, worse than believing that Mamoru had abandoned her—worse that all that—had been seeing Tuxedo Mask's star seed of shine with accusation in the hands of Sailor Galaxia.

What Sailor Moon didn't suspect, however…

Was that the _pain_ was just beginning.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"I want to believe in you."

With each time Fighter sacrificed himself to protect her, Sailor Moon felt more certain she didn't deserve her. Sailor Moon didn't deserve her blind devotion, much less the unconditional protection of Sailor Healer and Sailor Maker.

Oh, how she wished she could send them away from planet Earth along with Chibi-Chibi, back to Kinmoku if possible, just to keep them safe, to prevent them from seeing Sailor Moon surrender to Galaxia's clutches. They shouldn't have to witness Sailor Moon's cowardliness.

Fighter shouldn't have to witness Sailor Moon being consumed by her guilt.

"Sailor Moon, do you really want to give yourself up to Galaxia? Just like that?"

Their reality was different, unfortunately. Her naive wishes were nothing but a waste of time and energy, because the blood running down Sailor Star Healer's arm was as real as the bruises staining Sailor Star Maker's stomach. Reality was the cold floor under Sailor Moon's knees; and real were the piercing words of Sailor Star Fighter.

The reality consisted of the fading bodies of Uranus and Neptune delivering their last act of heroism so that their Princess wouldn't give up fighting.

"No." The sound was ripped from Sailor Moon's throat.

"I knew you'd say that."

Sailor Moon looked up, shuddering. Sailor Star Fighter gave her a smile she had never redirected at the Moon Senshi before. It was a gesture that had belonged to Seiya.

Full of faith.

"What I mean to say is… I believe in you, Sailor Moon."

Before Sailor Moon was able to refuse, Maker reiterated her leader's words. "I do too."

"Me too." Healer added, supported against the metal wall.

 _-Think about what you'll lose if you give up._ Her conscience chimed in, strangely in Rei's voice. - _You will lose each one of them, even Chibi-Chibi. You will see them die at the hands of Galaxia just like the others. You think you'll bear to witness that horror? What about the promise you made to Seiya? Aren't you supposed to protect her first and foremost?_

Her knees creaked as Sailor Moon placed pressure on them. Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon held her tightly to her transformation brooch, watching her rise with hopeful eyes— Kami-sama, how did she remind her of Chibi-Usa. So sweet, this cute girl. How could Sailor Moon leave her to her fate?

How could Sailor Moon think of abandoning these three incredible warriors who had lost everything, if not more than Sailor Moon? After been exiled from their own home; they had faithfully searched for their Princess to the point of insanity. And at what gain? They'd only witnessed enough death to last them their lifetimes.

Wasn't this what Sailor Moon had been waiting for all this time, to fight alongside them as friends?

When Sailor Moon made the exact same query out loud, Fighter's smile grew. "Yes." With a new light in her gaze, Fighter quickly nodded. "We are friends, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Star Healer straightened up next to her, connecting her gaze firmly with Sailor Moon's, the ice in her gaze replaced by a gentler feeling. Her positive response was repeated by Sailor Star Maker, who soon stood up like her companions.

Sailor Moon made her decision, then. "All right."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Being suspended between life and death was strangely reassuring, enclosed on a warm womb, floating into nothingness.

Everything was clearer: her thoughts, her feelings, her ability to discern her emotions. There was no pain or distress. The guilt had evaporated. Serenity had nothing to worry about.

Thinking of _love_ brought her to two people, and without conflict, Serenity saw Mamoru and Seiya—Sailor Star Fighter—in her heart. She could conjure up the memory of her friends and Chibi-Usa, and it didn't feel as heartbreaking. Only a wave of pure energy surrounded her, easing her scars away.

In this peculiar limbo, Serenity—Usagi Tsukino—Eternal Sailor Moon managed to understand herself better than before. She ventured into the future, the past and the present, and managed to make peace with every one of her decisions.

She wondered: who did she want to become, if she survived?

_-What choice would you make, if you went back?_

The answers came easily. No regrets attached.

And even after being sent back to the harsh real world with a new mission, the most essential part of her experience was left _embedded_ in her soul, like a sweet balm, impossible to forget.

With the Sword of Hope in her fist, Serenity flew, and flew, her _tsubasas_ leading her.

Her Ginzuishou was her shield.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Redemption had Mamoru's face, and Usagi threw herself into his arms without hesitation.

She felt each breath he took, inhaling his aroma with a repaired heart. It was all the confirmation she needed to believe he was really there.

Moments later, touching the ground along with the other Senshis, her casual clothes appeared over her naked body. Elated, Usagi witnessed the Starlights reunite with her beloved princess Kakyuu, the tears never seeming to end for any of them.

Emotions run high, Usagi herself being hugged by her friends in another reunion, including Setsuna and Hotaru.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, also des-transformed, smiled at her from a distance. Over Rei's shoulder, Usagi nodded at their direction.

Haruka's gaze met her own.

Then her eyes pointedly moved to the Starlights.

Usagi swallowed hard. She felt heat slightly warm her face.

Damn Haruka, she smirked right back at her!

"Damn, I don't know about you guys, but I'll need a whole week to recover from this!" Minako cried out, stretching her arms above her head. Disentangling herself from her friends, Usagi shook her head at her tactics.

"Mina-chan, you weren't even there for the real hard work!" Rei sighed.

Usagi turned towards the Starlights and started working slowly in their direction. There was a lot of debris on her way, and Mamoru tried to help her. Usagi waved away his hand to give her support.

If her knees were shaking, it wasn't for the unstable ground.

At least that's what she told herself when she almost fell down on flat on her face, close enough to the Starlights to being noticed.

"Usagi, watch your step!" Fighter's arm helped straight her up. "You okay?"

Usagi hugged her.

Fighter went still, aware of the audience. Then, slowly, she relaxed. It didn't take long for her arms to surround Usagi's waist. A wary sigh followed.

Her beautiful Fighter. "Thank you for everything you did for me." Without breaking their hug, she turned her face towards Healer and Maker to smile at them. "To all of you. I can never thank you enough for _all_ you did for me."

Healer was the first to recover, crossing her arms. "Don't worry, Usagi." Her intense gaze inspected her for a few seconds, traveled to Fighter and finished with Maker. "Thank you for returning our Princess to us."

Maker nodded, smiling. "It's all we could ask for." Like her comrade, her eyes lingered on the couple, watching them cautiously.

They weren't the only ones, Usagi noticed.

"Where did Galaxia go?" Kakyuu asked with curiosity, looking at the sky.

"She said she going to guide each star seed to its owner." Usagi nestled her head back at Fighter's shoulder. She couldn't help her huge yawn. "Oops, must be tired that I though!"

"You're not the only one." Surprisingly, Healer piped in, whining along. "And I'm _so_ hungry."

"Me too!" Usagi smiled wide. "I could really do with a ramen right now…"

"Odango, come on, don't fall asleep on me." Fighter snorted and poke at her playfully. "I'm not carrying you all the way back to the city."

Makoto's voice joined them, closer than before. "That's pretty much impossible. This is around the time Usagi-chan hibernates for weeks to end."

"Kino-san." Sailor Star Maker greeted her, looking honestly relieved. "We…"

"Don't." Makoto waved away whatever Maker was going to say. "Let's just call it even, huh?"

After a pause, Maker exchanged a look with Sailor Healer. Then the brunette nodded, solemn.

"Guys! Come on, let's get out of here!" Soon, Minako and Ami weren't far behind Mako-chan.

Behind them, Mamoru walked along with Rei, Setsuna and Hotaru. Haruka and Michiru had already disappeared. Figures.

Conversing with his current company, Mamoru's expression was unreadable from a distance. His eyes, though, never wandered far from Usagi's direction.

Usagi pulled away from Fighter with a sigh. She said goodbye with a quick pat over Fighter's cheek, hating the need to part ways. "Don't be afraid, Fighter-chan. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

Fighter stared at her for a moment, searching for something in Usagi's expression that would help her believe it. She seemed to find it, since a small smile lifted her lips. "What are you planning in that head of yours?"

Usagi just winked at her. "Trust me."

With that, she made her way back to Mamoru's side, exchanging a long glance with Sailor Mars.

She remained with him until the end of their route.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Five days later.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

One of the most important relationships in her life could fit in an ordinary box.

Portraits, some blue jeans that Usagi had left behind, an old watch, a yoyo, two melted lipsticks (strawberry and coconut), a frog-shaped earring without its pair, her favorite mug and a tiny bottle of pink nail polish.

That was it. These articles summarized her stay in Mamoru Chiba's life.

"Usagi."

The call stopped her in the living room, Mamoru's back preventing her from seeing his face.

Holding the box close to her chest, Usagi blinked hard to chase away the tears. "Yes?"

"My love for you will always be genuine, Usagi-chan. Whatever happens, never doubt that." Running a hand through his hair, Mamoru sighed deeply, his gaze fixed on his balcony. "If in the future you need help protecting this planet, don't hesitate to ask for it, but… for the moment, we better stay away from each other, okay?" The evening light glowed bloody-red over the white walls of the apartment. "Please, Usagi, if we meet on the street or some other part of the city, don't try to talk to me."

"It was never my intention to hurt you, Mamo—Mamoru." Stumbling over her own tongue, Usagi averted her eyes to the floor. She couldn't bear it, to hurt this man who had meant so much to her. "About Chibi-Usa…"

"Let's not." Mamoru cut her off. Then, he sighed. "Talk about it, I mean. There's no use." The deliberation was harsh, though Mamoru's gentle tone softened the impact. "Don't worry, Usagi. You don't owe me anything." Turning to face her, Mamoru smiled sadly. "We don't owe each other anything. You did the right thing in telling me the truth about your feelings, as an adult should."

"Mamo—"

Mamoru sighed. " _What_ more do you want me to say? It _hurts_ , Usagi. I prefer you free and happy out there, that tied to me by simple commitment." Walking towards Usagi slowly, Mamoru put his hands into his pockets. "I want you to be free, Usa-ko. And in return, you must allow me to be free too. Thinking of Chibi-Usa… it would only hurt us more, don't you think?"

In silence, both said goodbye with just one last look, long and conflicted. Usagi took a deep breath, being the first to look down when the silence became suffocating.

Without further ado, her steps guided her to the exit, where she put her shoes back on. Closing the door behind her, Usagi paused for a second, the earth seeming to shake under her feet.

She couldn't believe what she'd just done.

Her heart soared.

Mamoru was right: Usagi was doing the fair thing for the both of them.

Outside the apartment complex, Haruka was waiting for her with the roof of her convertible down. She wore a somewhat more luxurious outfit than normal, well prepared for today's occasion.

"Ready? They're waiting for us." Her friend helped her carry the box of Usagi's belongings into the back seat.

"Hai, I'm ready!" As the car started, her pigtails flew wildly around them.

The chains were broken, and Usagi's wings didn't stop vibrating. They wanted to stretch, and start flying, far, far away from here.

Closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation, Usagi wondered if Seiya would like to join her one of these nights. They could fly together, as close as possible to the sky and the stars. Only the dark night, keeping them company.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

_"It's enough for me to know_

_that only you can fill my whole life,_

_with just one word,_

_with only a caress. "_

**-Alek Syntek.**

**[+] + [+]**

* * *

"For the Three Lights!"

The joint voices of the girls made Taiki jump out, the spontaneous toast taking him by complete surprise. Seiya snorted out loud at his reaction.

Yaten, on the contrary, thrived under all the attention, having a party streamer in his mouth to show Kakyuu-hime how to make it work.

Kino-san's apartment was decorated according to the occasion, all kinds of snacks and drinks at their disposal. Cheery music sounded low, easily overshadowed by the loud voices of the guests. There were farewell gifts arranged on the center table of the living room, and none of them had any idea how they would travel with so many things to Kinmoku, but Kakyuu had sworn they would find a way.

What _moved_ Seiya, though, was the homemade banner adorning the living room's entrance.

"Have a _good trip, Starlights! We will miss you._ ~~ _Don't leave_~~ _Come back soon to visit us!_ ~~ _Or take me with you_~~ _!"_

To correct the reckless words, someone else's handwriting had crossed over Minako's. Still, it was the perfect message, enclosing the irreverent personalities of Odango's friends on simple cardboard.

"Oh no. You're thinking again. Stop right there." A bottle of Cola appeared in front of his face. Michiru Kaioh winked at him. "It's a party, Kou. I thought you were an expert on how to keep them alive."

"Is that a challenge?" Seiya opened the can with confident movements. His gaze swept over Michiru's utterly splendorous figure, since it was quite possibly the last time he could do so. "Aren't you worried they ran away together?"

Michiru-san blinked. "¿Mm?"

"Come on. Did you seriously think I wouldn't notice that Tenou-san and Odango are the only ones missing from the party? It's obvious you all Outers continue to underestimate my brilliant intelligence."

Michiru smiled. "Well. If indeed Haruka has fulfilled one of her most recurring fantasies, there isn't much we could do about it, don't you think?"

Cola came out of Seiya's nose. "F-FANTASY?"

It was Kaioh's turn to wink at him. "Let's keep it as our little secret, okay? Haruka thinks she hides it so well; it would be a shame to break her illusions."

"Now I understand a lot." Seiya muttered under his breath. He looked at the woman with suspicion. "It doesn't seem to bother you."

Michiru left her own drink in the dining room to stand right in front of Seiya. She never stopped smiling, as if Seiya was a boy just here to amused her. "You must know Haruka pretty well by now. Do you really think I can have some kind of hold on her free spirit?"

Seiya scratched the back of his neck. "You two… are weird."

Laughter vibrated from the woman. Seiya ended up joining her. The music's volume suddenly went up on the stereo—It was Minako, trying to convince Yaten to dance but with her feminine body. To everyone's surprise, Yaten agreed, soon changing her appearance to her female transfiguration, sporting a traditional Kinmoku dress. Minako's jaw fell right to the floor.

Taiki soon joined her compatriot, showing her most personal and private side to this unique group of girls. It meant a lot. They now felt comfortable enough to let their guard down. Seiya felt happy for them.

When Usagi's friends turned to him, however, Seiya panicked.

"Uh, no. I'm pretty good like this, thanks."

"Killjoy!" Yaten covered with fake sneeze. "Come on, Seiya, stop harassing taken women and show you're actually having fun for a minute."

At the low blow, Hino-san and Mizuno-san spitted back part of their snacks. A natural reaction to Yaten's brutal honesty. Seiya rolled his eyes, already thinking about how to get revenge later. Even Kurozuke was giggling behind her paw!

In favor of distracting the guests, Kino-san bravely took Taiki out to dance too. For his part, Yaten took refuge in Kakyuu-hime to escape Minako's clutches, once she grew bored of dancing.

Then, they heard it.

The buzzer of the apartment.

Everyone froze for a second, suspecting who was finally arriving.

Seiya swallowed hard. He went to the kitchen with the excuse of throwing the can in the trash. He knew it would suck so _freaking_ much to see Usagi arrive along with her fiancé… Isolating himself didn't work, unfortunately. The newcomers voiced made it to his cupcake-scented sanctuary one way, or another.

"I can't believe even for this day, you had to be late, Usagi!"

"Sorry! We couldn't find the right gift wrapper, Rei!"

Seiya clenched his fists. _We couldn't_. That could only mean one thing…

"It was also my fault. The car needed to be checked at the gas station. That took time."

"Aw, you rode in Haruka's convertible again, Usagi? That's not fair!"

Odango sticking her tongue out at Hino-san was the first thing Seiya saw, when he hurried back to the living room. His gaze searched Michiru's. The woman winked at him a second time.

Oh.

What had started as an internal joke as such, now had Seiya completely floored.

 _Where_ was Chiba-san?

Odango wore a pink sweater, soft looking, and surely knitted by her own hand. Seiya recalled the occasions he had seen her knit in her lunch breaks or during his football practices. It was an activity Usagi used to draw pride from.

Seeing her, Seiya fell into uncertainty.

In her arms, Usagi carried three bundles in wrapping paper. More knitted creations, most likely. Yaten reached out to receive hers, and wasted no time in snatching the paper away, Taiki following at a more relaxed and patient pace. A green scarf was revealed shortly after, fluffy and thick.

"I learned that intergalactic travel is very cold, girls." Usagi scratched her head humbly, laughing nervously. "So I thought you would need something to help you feel more comfortable."

Taiki was the first to put the purple scarf around her neck. She exchanged a glance with Yaten, before smiling at the blonde. "Thanks, Tsukino-san."

"Oh look, it has your face, Luna!" Yaten exclaimed, lifting one end of the scarf where a shape of a cat's head had been knitted too. "Who would have thought Tsukino-san would have the patience to do something like this, without falling asleep in the process?"

"Oi, you're welcome." Usagi sniped. Her friends and the cats laughed it off but Odango took it in a good way. She still had a package in her hands, and Seiya squirmed where he stood, rubbing his socked feet over the carpet. Anticipation began to eat him. He could see everyone else a little infected with the same tension, guessing the next gift could go to the one person left…

Odango went straight to Kakyuu-Hime. Even her Princess was totally surprised to be next.

Odango's friends sighed in unison, resigned to the girl's behavior. Seiya sighed too, beginning to feel the same resignation. Odango's clueless attitude could only mean the girl was trying to stall, since Seiya knew deep down the girl was more insightful than she was given credit for.

"Oi!"

Seiya's excellent reflexes saved him from ending up with a broken nose, catching the sports backpack that Tenou had just thrown at him. Blinking in confusion, Seiya inspected the heavy bag. He recognized it instantly from his locker room. He opened the zipper and smiled when he saw his old sports gear inside.

"Haruka, it was a surprise!"

Haruka-san simply shrugging her shoulders. "Surprise." She deadpan announced.

Feeling her approach, Seiya moved the backpack away from Usagi's reach. "It's your fault for taking so long, Odango!"

"Typical of Seiya Kou." Odango growled. "You don't even know why it was a surprise, and you already have to act like a know-it-all, huh?"

"Mm." Seiya frowned. "Is doing my laundry my surprise?"

"For Kami-sama, Seiya." Yaten groaned, rubbing her forehead. "You just don't know when to shut up, do you?"

"Forget it." Odango turned around, nose raised with offense. She started walking to the cupcakes table Makoto had cooked for the party. "I won't talk to you again until you learn some manners."

"A significantly long wait, then." Taiki added from her seat in the living room. Seiya rolled his eyes, placing his backpack on his shoulder as he chased Odango around the apartment.

"You're just looking for an excuse to eat everything."

Odango continued chewing chocolate cake, keeping her promise to ignore him. Seiya sighed, deciding that opening the backpack again would help solve the mystery. He dived between the different pieces of clothing and gear, frowning when he recognized his softball uniform jacket.

On the back of it, **SEIYA KOU** was woven in blue thread on top of his player number **01**. Subtle ornaments involving stars and moons had been knitted around his name, creating a pretty cool outtake of the uniform.

Although it wasn't an everyday thing, Seiya was capable of humility.

"Doing this must've taken a long time." He mumbled moments later, settling next to Odango at the snacks table.

The girl's blush could be mistaken for anger, or something else. "That's right, idiot."

Seiya gently collided his left shoulder with Odango's right. "Arigatou Odango… I love it!" To prove it, Seya lifted his jacket to show it off. Kino and Minako photographed him happily posing with the uniform, while Yaten grimaced at Seiya's constant passion for sports.

As the frenzy calmed down, and the girls took turns inspecting the jacket, Seiya noticed Usagi's disappearance along with Hino-san's. His pout was instantaneous. He had a feeling, and a hell of a lot of evidence, the priestess didn't approve of his relationship with Odango. As undefined and confusing as it was.

In the opposite corner of the room, standing, Haruka-san and Michiru-san were talking in low voices. For a moment, his eyes met the blonde's.

To her surprise, the woman merely raised an eyebrow at him.

All right. Seiya puffed up his chest stubbornly. It was now or never.

He headed for the kitchen.

And stumbled against Hino's body on the way.

The priestess didn't apologize for not paying attention to where she was going. In fact, there was nothing humble about her face, not an ounce of kindness in the hardness of her body language, when she recognized him.

"Seiya." She articulated with a cold tone. "I hope you're worth it. I really am."

Seiya swallowed hard. He felt the attention of most of the guests glued into the new scene. "Is something wrong, Hino-san?"

"Rei?" Aino-san's voice leaked from behind them.

The dark-haired woman pushed at his chest. "Everything has been changed. Nothing will be the same thanks to you. Because you were selfish and consequently, you have taught Usagi to be just like you."

"REI!" Together, the Inner Scouts now expressed complete surprise at her attitude.

Little did they know, that Seiya was very difficult to intimidate. He smiled at the girl's fury; just because he _could_. "I have no _idea_ what you're talking about." He carried on, sliding around the woman to reach his main objective.

For a second, Sailor Mars's aura sparked between the two of them. For a second, Seiya—Fighter—sensed the woman's incredible fury vibrating under the skin.

Then the second vanished and Seiya was left alone in the kitchen with the only person who he really wanted to speak to.

Attached to the kitchen was a small balcony. The sliding door was open and part of the curtain was blowing.

It had become quite a regular occurrence, to keep meeting in balconies.

"Usagi."

From behind, the girl twisted her profile towards him. An echo from the airport, casting a fleeting glance over her shoulder, unaware that she was piercing Seiya to the core.

"Seiya." Usagi greeted him back. At seeing joining her, the young woman made room for him. Seiya slid the door closed behind him, wanting to avoid more undesirable spies.

Odango squinted her eyes at him. "You know, for someone who's supposed to be celebrating, you look quite moody."

Seiya looked over the city lights. "Where's Chiba-san?"

The pause that grew between them, left him confused.

Then Usagi placed her hand on his, pinning him over the railing. Her fingers intertwined with his, sweaty. Seiya's chest made a huge flip.

He didn't want to feel hope…

"You know? When Sailor Galaxia destroyed my star seed, I was floating through a fissure of space and time far away from here. I know it might sound… strange. But, it was nice. I didn't feel fear. Neither sadness nor pain. I had the opportunity to see the past, the present and the future in small moments."

"You were _dead_." Seiya growled in terror. He didn't like the calm manner Odango described one of Seiya's worst nightmares. "Your star seed was in pieces!"

Usagi shook her head. "No. I have died before. This time it wasn't like that."

Seiya fully turned to the girl, stunned. "You have _died_ before? Are you serious?"

"Shhh!" Usagi, suddenly impatient, placed a finger over her mouth. The gesture reminded him of Chibi-Chibi. Another ghost. "Just let me finish what I was going to say, Seiya! Please? It's important!"

Seiya rolled his eyes. "Fine. Go on, then."

Usagi cleared her throat in an exaggerated manner. It seemed suspicious to Seiya that the girl persisted on not facing him.

"What I mean is… What I'm trying to say… Uuuh… Ow! I forgot what I was gonna say!"

"Take your time." Seiya muttered under his breath. "It's not like we aren't under pressure, or under a time limit."

"You're not helping!"

"Good! 'Cuz I'm not sure I want to hear what's left of that creepy story."

"It's not creepy! If you'd only let me finish—"

"You're the one who keeps interrupting herself, Odango!"

"I chose you!"

Seiya's breath got caught in his throat.

Usagi's huge eyes told him _that_ part hadn't been part of the plan. The girl even covered her mouth.

It was the final push Seiya never believed he could be able to muster. Forgetting the distance and his insecurities—the existence of the guests and Kakyuu-hime in the other room—Seiya cornered Odango's body against the railing, forcing her to raise her face in his direction.

"Are you playing with me?" - _Please don't play with me._

Usagi frowned strangely. She uncovered his mouth slowly. "Of course not. I would never do something like that, Seiya. You know me."

Hino-san's anger made sense in an instant.

Chiba-san's absence.

Odango's smile was a shy gesture. "I think… I think you know me better than I know myself sometimes." Odango placed his hands gently on Seiya's chest. "I don't know how to say it. Seiya… I know you have responsibilities…"

"To hell with them."

Usagi laughed softly at his passionate response. Then, the blond girl grew more solemn. Or she tried to—All Seiya could think of describing her was totally _adorable_. "Kou Seiya."

Seiya grinned. "Yes, Usagi Tsukino?"

"I was wondering…"

"Hai?" Seiya played along, his face bending down toward hers.

Usagi stood on tiptoes so she could speak directly to his ear.

"Would you like to fly with me tonight?"

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**End of Part i.**

**[+]+[+]**

**Author's Note:**

> A few words about this work...
> 
> One of my main intentions as a writer was to create a believable story where Usagi "falls in love with Seiya" in the most faithful way to the character. I wanted to take into account the feelings of all the characters, and not make Mamoru the obvious villain. Because he's not. Also, considering the ending of this part, I wanted to explore realistic consequences on Usagi's final decision. (No, Chibi-Usa it's not going to resurrect in this story. Sorry guys.) And Seiys's too! How exactly is this relationship going to work? Guess we'll find out...
> 
> I will always have a special affection for this anime, for being the first fandom that prompted me to write fanfiction. The Seiya/Usagi pairing was the first OTP that really captured me, made me cry, laugh, and get angry at Stars ending (back then when I was just eleven years old), and even though I've written several other stories about the duo, I've never been fully satisfied with the results. Until now. I finally feel like I'm doing my best.
> 
> This is my tribute to Usagi/Seiya and I'm damned proud of it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
